


Dean's early thoughts on Cas

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3/4 dean has some deep thoughts on cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's early thoughts on Cas

So, angels? Huh. Well guess its undeniable at this point. What's with that Castiel guy being so attractive though? Why that vessle? I'm not even into guys! Like he's honestly, hot! I don't get it. His eyes are so deep blue. Iv never seen eyes that blue. Is it the vessles eyes that are that blue or are they that shiny because of the angel's....his... What's it called? Grace. That's it. If that's what grace is like I could use some. I bet he'd drool over me if my eyes shined the way his do. Wait. What am I saying?! I'm not gay! Shit. Maybe I'm bi? What would he look like as a chick? Damm it hes pretty. No wait. Son of a bitch! He makes me so confused.


End file.
